Blueberries
by sylarelleislove
Summary: A series of fan fictions based around Adam and Elle from Heroes.
1. Blueberries

"Happy birthday, _little El."_

I watched her stride in, eating and digesting my words, she was anything but little.

I had seen her go from a sadistic child in pig tails to a ravishing sociopath in designer suits.

"It's time _Adam_, you promised. And I do hate promise breakers, _oh so much_."

She made herself comfortable on my lap.

Touching every part of me, my hair to toes, twirling my blond locks like a toy. Personal space was not a word in her vocabulary.

"And what promise was that, _love_?"

I indulged her; let her play her wicked games.

All these years, I just waited, waited until I could finally taste her static lips, and be shocked many times over.

For one so young, she made me want to devour her, and have devilish fun along with her.

"_Stories_, remember? But after it I'll give you what you've been craving for _oh so_ long."

She was playful, using me, but I just went along, like a good little puppy.

"And what would that be?"

Suddenly her soft lips were on mine, glowing blue with power, never parting when I let lose a scream of pain.

She pulled away, leaving me yearning for more; a million more kisses like that.

"You taste like _blueberries_."

"You taste like death, with a bit of old books. Now, _story time_!"

"Where shall I start? Japan or New York?"


	2. Brains On The Side

'_Dig, dig, dig and look what's inside?'_

There she was, an angel with horns, face and hands covered in dirt, grinning away as she pulls me free.

Twirls her hair around one finger, grinning like mad little dirty doll and telling me _'it only took me a day to find you, Adam!'_

"We need clothes, lots of clothes."

She wiggled her little nose at me, handing me her gold card a _little princess_ that wants to make daddy mad.

"Still daddies little girl, El?"

Frozen, her little smile drops and all I want to do was rip out my tongue and give it as a gift.

Her eyes stare me down, hard and glaring into my skin.

"No. _Adam_, go get your clothes but don't you forget when you're all dressed there's still one more name on your list. Remember."

They grew softer as she dressed me like her very own ken doll, turning into a seven year-old all over again, but when it was all over her mind went back to business.

"It's time, he's home. He's always home on Sundays, and this will be where I get off. I'd rather not watch."

"You're not going to stop me, why?"

"Why? Do you need to know why? No. Kisses. Bye!"

She left me to myself, myself sitting in anger and ready for it all, with a smile on my lips I kill him bloodier then the rest.

Tell him his little girl _let me free_, tell him _she hates him_, and tell him _I love her._

"Is it done?"

Hard and small her voice comes out after minutes of silence watching me, covered in her father.

Hate but still a bit of love for the man that seemed to have no love left in him, cruel and cold.

"Yes, and now did you miss me _Elle_?"

Our lips meet like they did before, but this time she's the one to pull away and leave a trail of burns.

Hard eyes again, but a little smile growing on her lips, strange and knowing.

"_Bad boy_, my boyfriend wouldn't like that, now would he? And he did promise not to kill you, _yet_."

"Boyfriend, is he as crazy as you?"

"Oh yes of course. You better run, Adam-doll."

"What?"

That was the end, what he did with my brain I have no idea, but I bet he ate it.


	3. Roses, Pillows and Sparks

"_Miss me?"_

He seemed the same, a gentleman on the outside, a monster hidden beneath his skin, yearning to burst out.

It seemed that I was the key, the forbidden fruit that didn't want to be forbidden anymore, and the one temptress that would bring out the true _Adam_, _the monster._

"I missed Peter more."

He pulled me closer, no more Bob to part us, our lips almost touching.

We were finally able to touch, hand on hand, lips on lips, far away from the bars and pills.

"Don't ever say that again, El. We don't have a lot of time; he'll be wondering where I went."

I tugged his blond hair, holding on for life, twisting my hands through it.

It had been too long, too many cold nights, and days without our little games.

_Adam_, he's my little boy, he doesn't die when I kiss him, unlike Peter he enjoys it, needs it, he's the one toy that will never leave me, the one I'll never replace.

"How long this time, a day, a week? How long does it take to save the world or should I say end it?"

"Too long, I'll be back, love. Sooner then you think, meet me here, and bring the roses."

"And you bring the pillows, I love to see them burn."

The kiss was just one of many to come, pain and love, something that really did have sparks.


	4. Six Months Until The World Dies

_Six months ago: _

"My blood can save us both."

I could hear the tick-tock of the time they had left, every second and he had shaved their lasting years off one at a time, fewer days, and fewer minutes.

He was warm, someone that wanted to kiss me_ (not for himself) _and hold me close.

"Together forever. The world burning beneath our feet."

_Five months ago:_

He was dying, coughing like he had black lungs and shaking like a fall leaf.

He could go at any moment, close his eyes and never open them.

Was I happy? No. But I wasn't sad there was not even a remote chance that I was sad.

My Adam brought him here, whispering words of hate, and saying how sick he was, and why he would do such a thing to his own child.

"_El_?"

I watched him, weakly smiling, joyous at the fact that I was untouched by the virus that had overcome the world in one deadly sweep.

"Hello,_ Daddy_."

He was the same, glasses and suits.

But another thing that also was the same was all that spilled out of him was sorry and false love.

I had given him a chance, hope of living, stopped Adam from tearing him apart, and this was all I was getting?

Tears, they showed weakness, hot and furious on my cheeks, so many trailed down that soon I could taste their saltiness.

"_Finish him_."

My eyes and ears were closed to the blood and screams, one less person to die from the virus.

_Four months ago:_

"Peter, Peter, _Peter_, just saying your name makes me sick, my lips hide from you like a scared animal not wanting to be eaten up and thrown away by _you_."

Rambles, I grew more and more insane, day by day, no one to scold me or tell me what was right or wrong.

He was fit as a fiddle, no virus plagued him, his blood and his cheerleader saved him.

"_El!_ Let me free. You can't trust Adam; he's the one that let out the virus!"

"I know, but unlike you he wants to hold me, kiss me for me, not for him!"

Adam was behind me, as always, holding my hand, making them warm and toasty.

"Is he bothering you, love? Want me to make it better?"

His kisses were like cookies, if I had just one, soon I wanted many more.

His lips were warm and soft, as Peters were rough and dry, making me happier and happier with the choices I'd made or did Adam make them for me?

"If I say yes, what happens? He is so goodie-goodie that I really don't want him to die."

Peter, what was so special about _Peter_?

Yes he saved the world, but _oh so_ many times has he put it in danger, booms and vials.

Was I really worse then him?

He wasn't humble, anything but, he was selfish, just like me, that's why I grabbed on to him, and never let go until now.

"Dinners on the table eat. I won't kill him; I just want to make him pay a little. He did double-cross me after all."

The warm chicken was barely on my tongue when the cries started, louder and louder, they haunted me like a ghost.

Why? Why should _I_ care?

Because you know he spills lies like a tea cup, he'll kill Peter, but first he'll make him suffer.

_Three months ago:_

The millions of papers, files of hate and torture, fell from the sky, surrounding me, and falling at my feet.

Elle, _Elle_! They all read, Elle Bishop didn't do that, she killed him, and bit him.

It went on and on, small things, nothing but tiny little things, a waste of trees.

"Looks like I found nothing in those rose-colored files, _Doctor_."

I saw his fear, first Sylar now me, both keeping him locked up and under alarm, but this time no little child to protect.

The small one, red hair, and sweet little smiles, had long ago been taken, brain and all, by _Mr. Sylar_.

"_Go home_, mourn at graves of family, and don't ever try and find me again, _Mohinder_."

I stepped aside, the door welcoming him, but he didn't move, just stared at me, as if it was just a cruel joke.

"GO! I don't want you to die, he comes you die, _understand_?"

Warmness, maybe warmer then Adam, his hug made me hate him.

I pulled away, shoving him out the door, giving him a small shock.

"El! Please, he's using-"

The door slammed, trapping the past with all the stray cats.

Adam, quiet and cat like pulled me into a deep kiss, playing with me like a Barbie doll, instead of me playing with him like he was Ken.

"Out with bad trash."

_Two months later:_

He is bad, like a rotten apple, no sweet coming from him.

He tastes like blood and war, horror and pain are all he loves, and he pushes me away like a rag doll.

My anger grows like a plant, until one day it will bloom and kill him and many others.

This time the lips aren't _Adams_, my keeper, but someone new, and intriguing.

He tastes of obsession, like me, and power, _oh so_ much power.

I see his face, smirk so deep it pulls me in like a fish.

"_Sylar_."

"A_dam_, he's quite the guy but I must say I only liked him for his brains."

Goodbye worry, goodbye Adam.

He's all covered in what's left of my old lover, and so far I'm not shading any of my salty tears for him.

"He wasn't that great, I was a doll to him. _Pretty_ and _plastic_. What will I be to you, _Mr. Gray_? Doll or love?"

"I believe love, you know me. I obsess; I was a sociopath as a child and adult. Let's just see where this damaged world takes us and our damaged brains, _Miss. Bishop_."

_Now:_

With the world broken and still burning, we made our way, kissing and collecting powers.

Adam and Sylar, they seemed the only ones that understood the poor _Daddy's girl_, with a lust for power, but I found I understand myself more, why I move the way I do, why I spark and talk in rimes.

I come to life with a kiss of his lips, kissing him rather then killing, that was a huge change.

No more Adam to bug me and chain me, no more world to rule me, I think I like this future.


	5. Worth Waiting For

There once was a guy and a girl.  
One stayed thirty for four hundred years,  
The other stayed eight for sixteen years.  
One waited for the other to grow,  
Until she was finally his.

"I'd like you to meet my daughter, _Elle_."

The lovely creature before me looked like the prefect little girl, _Daddy's favorite_, but I was so very wrong.

Blond pigtails and baby blue eyes, everything that was a young girl.

"Hello El, I'm Adam, it's very nice to meet you."

I held out my hand for her, being the gentleman I wasn't.

She took it, a hard grip for a child and I found out she was very shocking girl.

The sparks ran up my arm, making my whole body go numb, brain cell's dying and being replaced, over and over again.

"_El_, Stop, what did I tell you about shocking people!"

Bob detached her from my hands, and in a few moments I was in tip-top shape. S

he had a smile like a Cheshire-cat, watching me for my reaction.

"It's very nice to meet you _Elle_, you have wonderful gift. I can't wait to see who you turn into, trust me, _I'll be there_."

_'Now this is a girl worth waiting for.'_


	6. She Gets What She Wants

They all look up _(there eyes that see something shiny and sparkling rushing to save the day, sending cheers to there super-hero) _to send him on his way, _peter, peter!_

But all I see is a show off strutting through the sky shooting that little crooked smile my way _(that once made my knees turn to jelly and my finger tips come alive with blue)_ '_enjoy the show Elle, watch me fly away and never come back, watch me save everyone but you.'_

As he flies up and away little smile falling back in when he sees the tears that come a little easily, like on a child they roll down my cheeks until they cover every little part of me, _fly away superman, go up, up and away don't you dare stay and watch me cry because then I'll just have to make you pay. _

It was just matter of time before my _superman _grew back his hair and saw his _error_ and go flying home like the good little _super-hero_ he always was, the villain he pretended to be for a week, month, year was a sorry excuse for one and would have been laughed out of the board meetings and _conventions_.

'I won't miss him, not one single bit. _Liar._'

No super-hero _big old_ grin of his own flew into my dull life for months and months until one day he came blazing in like a fire that wanted to burn forever and in that moment I knew I wanted to put my hands into the burning flame that was _Clark Kent_ and those _oh-so_ delicious eyes of his.

"I'm _Elle Bishop_, call me _electric-girl_ and you get charred to a nice crisp, do you have a name _super-boy_?"

"Oh yes _gorgeous_, it's _Clark_, _Clack Kent_ but you can just call me _lover_."

It was so _unfair_ not only was he one hell of a _badass_ he got off Scott-free when ever he slipped off that little red ring of his but also my blue lightning fingers had no effect on him, so no charred _Clark Kent_ today.

"Sorry no can do I already call _Mr. Monroe_ that and I don't like repeating myself, _Super-boy_. Hey I have an idea why don't you just fly back to where you came from; this here _gorgeous-girl_ here doesn't want any more lovers."

It seemed that my words _(so full of hate and spunk)_ weren't about to squash this _farm-boys_ attempt at sweep me off my Gucci heeled feet and by sweep I mean he picked me up and flew me to _small-freaking-ville._

"Well, well _boy_, you never seem to give up now do you? But if you flew me somewhere I was hoping it would Paris or the _moon_, not Kansas and all its golden wheat fields."

"Oh but _Miss Bishop_ we're here for a very important thing, me and my little red ring just love showing off _(no duh) _so we have to stop over at _Lex Luther's_ mansion and do just that, then it's off to the _moon_."

"_Fine_, but in no way does this mean I'm your _girlfriend_. Well, at lest it's at a mansion and not a_ barn_, go _boy_ this better not take all day."

It seemed that Mr. Kal-El as he called him self_ (grinding his teeth at the name Clark Kent) _was still a little weary of his big secret _(as if flying is such a big secret) _so instead of speeding into the Luther Mansion _(where Lex Luther was sucking face with some bimbo, damn rich guys know how to choose them)_ he came walking in a jump in his step with _little old me_ on his out stretched arm.

"Lex old buddy looks like you found yourself a girl, good for you, this is _Elle Bishop_, I though you might want to meet her."

All I wanted to do was detach myself from _Mr. Badass_, rub Lex Luther's head, get three wishes and run home to my _Adam_ and all of his master plans but by the look on _Lexy's_ face it seemed I wasn't going anywhere soon.

The relationship between the two big boys _(and the gobs of sexual tension)_ was easier to read then Peter's face; it seemed that Clarky-boy was the good _salt of the earth_ kind of boy _(without the red glowing rock that brought out the bad in our good little boy)_ with all the smart good girls falling over him and _Lexy_ here was the rich-boy with a hint of bad in those blue eyes of his and the only girls he can snag are bimbos and one night stands.

It was quite clear that _Clark Kent_ _(oops I mean Kal-El) _had the good life, loving parents, prefect little girlfriend and the added super-bonus, and rich-boy here wanted it bad, he wanted everything from the parents to the girlfriend and that was me right now.

"Listen closely _Kal-El_ whatever the hell your name is, this little deal of ours is off if _Luther_ over there tries anything. Trust me I'm not afraid of charring _rich-boy_ and his little _bimbo_ over there, _got it_?"

"What ever you say, _Miss Bishop_, now, now put on your childish face and go shake Lex's hand."

Mr. Luther watched as I came closer _(heels clicking on the marble floor saying 'I'd rather be walking on the moon') _look of interest spreading on his shocked old face, his restless hands pushed away _little miss bimbo_ and welcomed me with a warm and wanting smile.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Luther, Clarky-boy here has told me a lot about you, as he says it your his best, _best_ friend."

"Well I'm sure he would say that, so where did the two of you meet-"

Just about the time _Lex Luther_ was going attack me with his lips and yell _'she's my mine now Clarky-boy, mhahahahmhahaha!'_ in came the one I called _lover_ a face full of anger and green with envy.

"Sorry _Clark_ whoever you are deals off, you see I have a hard time sharing _my_ girlfriend with a little punk like you, got that? And you _Mr. Fancy-pants_ keep your eyes and hands to yourself. Come along, _love_, I don't want to carry you out but I will."

"_Oh_ I'm coming as long as you promise to take me to Paris if not you'll have more then one limb to grow back, ok _honey-bear_?"

I tilted my head to the side my childish grin in place, making sure that I got what I wanted because of course I_ always_ got what I wanted.

"_Fine_, get in the car and this time _stay_ there."


End file.
